Life is a Nightmare
by HerschelChen
Summary: Harry life has changed.EPICALLY


Reader's hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Harry Potter or Lily or James but I do own suelan**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

"Harry wake up!" said my mother Lily softly into my ears.

'_No, I don't wanna!'_ I thought hastily inside my head because it was true. Sleeping sounded like a much better thing for me to do. Especially, to be in Dreamland which is a whole better place. " Well honey, I did make your favourite breakfast."

'_Baby Food!' _I thought excitedly again. Even though I was only five years old that still tasted best to me. An apple creamed breakfast -baby style. Yummy yum yum.

"Okay!" I said springing up from my king sized bed that was covered with a gazillion pillows and toys. Action figures, stuff toys- you want it I have it. Though my favourite one was Spongebob. It had on kaki pants and was yellow with long stick arms.

"Mommy?'' I asked my mom who began lifting me up to carry me in the kitchen. "Yes dear?" she said looking at me thRough her green eyes.

"When's daddy coming home?"

"Soon dear." Kissing me on my head she seated me down into my _special_ table. My dad was gone most of the time. He was a business man which caused him to go to London regularly. All that I knew was that he came home with lots of toys and even better _gold_.

I looked at my mom in the kitchen and was once again amazed at her beauty. It was astounding. Red hair and green eyes, she looked just like my playmate Suelan's Barbies. Although most of their heads were pulled off most of the time by Sue.

Suelan was my neighbor. Very nice but sarcastic. Sometimes I didn't like her at all but my mom loved her. She was a so-called _angel._ "Here's your apple crème baby food de-li-cassy, Harry." She said placing a delicious looking plate onto my table. Hopefully soon I would get over this baby craving because I am five years old- almost all grown up.

"Hello! This is the Potter Residence.," said Lily Potter while twirling the phone cord nervously around her finger. "Hi! It's me James."

"Ohmigod! James where are you?"

"I'm in London now, wh……" Cutting off James, Lily talks hurriedly as if not a care in the world. "Thank god you're safe! The Ministry told me that they have not heard from you in weeks. What happened they said it like you had disappeared or something.

"Don't panic. At least not yet."

Lily began to look stricken and it showed all over her face. Not yet! What does that mean? Does this have something to do with Tom Riddle? Whose campaign have now given him a new name Lord Voldermort. This is James; he knows what he is about.

"Honey are you with me?" said a worried James through the next line of the phone.

"Yes, always."

"I am coming home tonight. Hope to see you. Luv you!"

"Bye." She whispered softly into the phone. "Love you too." But it was too late, the line went flat. He was gone. Nothing.

No one knew what was in store for the potters. James had gone missing weeks before. No one knew where he went. The Ministry had alerted this incident sadly to a devastated Mrs. Potter.

She had kept this piece of information from her son. Therefore, unknown to Harry, his father had gone missing. Just like magic was unknown to Harry, which being a thought only shared by him and his parents in Magic shows.

**James P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it but they took me away. They took me away from my work but most importantly my life- my family. Stupid death eaters, furious people, followers of Voldermort.

All they said they wanted was Harry- only if it was that easy. To give up my son is like giving up a part of me, my life.

If it wasn't for that stupid prophecy, everything would be okay. We would have continued living like real Muggles and in time real Witches and Wizards. Harry, a good boy is he- my life. Now I've failed him. Voldermort has captured me, willing me to become his slave, his servant or suffer death. None shall I become. My oath is to Dumbledore.

I love Harry but they will put me under a spell. A spell to enable Voldermort to finally get in my house and take Harry away. Lily will be disappointed. I brought terror, to our family.

"Mommy, I thought you said Daddy was coming home tonight." said an unhappy Harry as he impatiently waited for his father, James. "He is Harry.," said lily looking a bit tired. "You've got to be patient." Lily was a mess. Her hair was sticking up all over the place, as she- like her son, waited impatiently for her husband to come home. Just then, the bell rang.

The Potter house was a no use of magic facility especially when Harry was around. "Oh my god. James!" exclaimed Lily opening the door proceeding to throw herself onto James. "Daddy!" exclaimed Harry also running up to James to give him a big hug.

"Can you excuse your mom and I for a minute chap.? We really need to talk." said James patting Harry's head. "Okay dad!"

And as soon as Harry left James Explained everything to Lily. They had two minutes until Voldermort was to collect Harry once and for all. Lily was shocked and nonetheless panicked. She ran out of the room because she had to get to Harry, fats. But James pulled her back, knowing that she could cause there lives but also he was under a spell. He was under the dark Lord's orders.

But Lily loved her son too much. She truly did. Struggling she got free.

"Boom!" echoed a noise throughout the house unknown to her. Unknown even to the house itself. Running she quickly reached his room, hoping that it was not too late. Standing in Harry's room taking a hold of Harry was him. Lord Voldermort, the most powerful wizard of all time. Lily reached out and although in terror grabbed Harry, pulling him back. He was cold.

Lily didn't know what to do. She thought hard. Finally, she made a wish. But Voldermort saw right through it except for one vital thing. Saying a defense curse, he put a curse over the house killing all within.

it didn't work for Harry. But Lily and James lay stone cold dead, on the floor. All senses gone. Voldermort realizing his mistake disappears into the nights end, never to seen for seven years.

He grew weak, in the fight with love and Harry, he grew stronger.

**As I always say love my readers and reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I know that it is kinda stupid but say wht? Please R&R to tell me how it is if its dumb i will delete it! **

**Ciao**

**Heschey**


End file.
